


I Want You

by problematicpossum



Category: Vice Principals (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpossum/pseuds/problematicpossum
Summary: I honestly forgot i wrote this and I'm not sure if I like it or not
Relationships: Neal Gamby/Lee Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Want You

Russell fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket, his dick hard in his other hand.

"Hey Gamby," 

"What do you want?" Gamby asked him a little sharply. 

"I'm just calling you to see what you're doing," He said defensively. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean why can't i call my vice principal and friend?" Russell snapped a bit sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, so..what's up?" 

"Not much, uh," Russell's breathing was a little shaky as he moved his hand on his cock, shifting the phone, "just doing shit at home."

"Goddamit Russell, are you jacking off?"

They both sat there for a moment before Gamby broke the silence.

"You're just a little whore."

Russell breathed in sharply, listening to him. Fuck.

"You know you are. But why'd you call me?" Gamby was speaking in his normal tone/voice.

"I know you want me to fuck you. I see the way you look at me, touching me whenever you see an opportunity. You just love to linger around with your hands on me." Gamby continued. 

Russell was huffing noisily into the phone.

"You're soo sexually frustrated aren't you? Don't get any from your wife? Or do you just like to daydream about me?" Gamby said.

Russell closed his eyes as he sped up.

"You'd let me hold you down and do anything I wanted wouldn't you?" Gamby paused, "God you're such a slut."

"A-h, fuck," Russell panted. 

Gamby lowered his voice and said a little gruffly, "I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk the next day."

"Shit," Russell's voice went up a few octaves as he came, "Gamby, fuck-Gamby." 

Gamby hung up as soon as Russell was done.

-

"Hey Russell," Gamby called. When the other man just looked at him he signalled for Russell to come to him.

"Uh, what's up?" Russell asked him. They hadn't had many opportunities to talk to each other since his phone call.

"Come with me."

Russell considered his options before nodding.

Gamby led him into the bathroom, locking the door behind Russell before taking him into a stall. "You owe me."

"What?" Russell looked at him, a little tense.

"I said, you owe me. You really think I'd let your little phone call go unmentioned?"

Russell stammered a little, trying to think of anything at all to say, but Gamby interrupted him before he had a chance.

"Get on your knees."

Russell actually blushed, hesitating for a second before lowering himself down. 

Gamby's breath hitched for just a second as he pulled his cock out and placed his hand on the wall behind Russell, bracing himself. 

Looking up at Gamby, Russell opened his mouth and placed it around Gamby's far from small dick as he dared to make eye contact.

Gamby jerked forwards into the smaller man and groaned. Just the sight of Russell, looking up at him with his pretty brown and green eyes, mouth stretched around his cock, was enough to send jolts of excitement through him.

Russell winked at him as he fit the other man entirely into his mouth. He gagged just a little as Gamby pushed in deeper. 

"Fuck that feels good," Gamby huffed as he brought his free hand to Russell's hair, holding him in place. 

Gamby held on to Russell's hair tightly as fucked the other man's face. His breathing was becoming erratic as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

Whining and choking, Russell closed his eyes for a moment, tears falling from them, before staring back up at Gamby with watery eyes. 

The larger man looked down at Russell for a moment before closing his own eyes, speeding up his already brutal pace.

Opening his eyes as he pushed his cock deep into Russell's throat, Gamby came with a grunt and a few gasps, watching the other man choke on his cum before swallowing it with a little struggle. He stepped back from Russell and redid his pants before silently offering Russell a few pieces of toilet paper.

Russell wiped the tears and drool off of his face. "So is that it or do you wanna meet me at our spot in the woods after school?" He asked boldly, still kneeling on the floor. It was obvious he had enjoyed himself. 

Gamby snorted, "Sure." He left, straightening his clothes and hair in the mirror briefly before leaving Russell alone in the bathroom.


End file.
